Rise of the Rahkshi (BZPRPG)
Sudden Attacks Today the villages were attacked and destroyed by mass amounts of Rahkshi. Turaga evacuated their Matoran from their villages, luckily there were no casualties. The Toa Nuva have joined their people and are leading them away from the towns to a safe haven within their regions. This shock event comes as a bigger blow to the Turaga of Ga-Koro, who had just got her Matoran into the town. Nokama commented "It was horrendous, my Matoran had got into the village and repairs had started, but then all the Rahkshi... my first thought was to sound the alarm and evacuate the town. We were lucky to escape with our lives. Our town, on the other hand, is gone..." These mass-Rahkshi attacks have been a huge shock to Turaga, Matoran and Toa alike all over the island. We have received reports that Le-Koro is heading away from their town to the East, where they will set up camp. It seems that all the other villages are also moving closer to the Kini-Nui to set up camp and escape the attacks. Not much else is known. We will keep you updated. Cause of Rahkshi Attacks Discovered In breaking news, Turaga Vakama has revealed he knows the reason for the sudden Rahkshi attacks. "Mata-Nui is going into it's darkest period of time." Vakama said. "The reason for this is a mask... a mask of light... the Rahkshi are looking for the one destined to give the mask to the seventh Toa. This one is Jaller, and he currently travels with his companion Takua. They left Ta-Koro before the attacks started, I have not heard word of them since. Our future relies... in them..." Word has it that the Kini-Nui is currently being blasted by swarms of Rahkshi, but protectors from each village are trying to fend off the attackers. The Turaga have finally gathered their Matoran near the Kini-Nui and have set up camps that seem to be safe from the swarms so far. We have still got contact with all of the Koro's, and the information we are recieving is amazing. Brave heroes are standing up and fighting against-or for-Makuta, and amazing battles are being fought. The Rahkshi fall, but continue to increase in numbers. According to sources, there are 6 main commanding Rahkshi that go by the same name like every other one, but these 6 have been assigned specifically to take out the Toa Nuva and the 2 adventurers with the Mask Of Light. Rumor has it that they are somewhere North of Ta-Koro, searching for the place where the seventh toa-yet to be named-lies. According to Vakama, when they get to the place they will know-for the Mask Of Light will tell them. Matoran skilled with Kolhii or disk-throwing have been asked to stand up and fight for their koro's and are instructed not to leave their specified camping sites unless ordered to by the Turaga or one of their Turaga's lead Matoran. According to the Ga-Koran astrolager, the stars in the sky are fluttering with prophecies and she cannot yet make them out clearly. All she can currently tell us is what we already know, Makuta has arisen, and our hopes lie in a prophecy that could be mere rumor... The Search Begins Makuta, having destroyed the 7 towns of Mata-Nui, sent a Rahkshi Messenger out to all the Rahkshi in the Wahi’s. They were to break off attacks on the Turaga, Matoran and the Protectors defending them and go directly to the location of Takua and Jaller-the heir of the Mask Of Light. Now thousands of Rahkshi split off their groups and formations and search the island for the two lone Matoran. The 6 Toa have been rumoured to have returned to their Turaga for insight into these events, and have since left once again. Turaga Onewa told us that “The final battle foreseen against Makuta is here, and currently, the dark lord seems to have the upper hand…” The Turaga have apparently found shelter in their regions from the Rahkshi, no Matoran have been lost, according to Turaga Vakama, but the whereabouts of Takua, Jaller and-unusually-the Ga-Koran Hahli-is unknown. Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline